


In Ivy's Eyes

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham City Sirens - Fandom, Harley and Ivy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Ivy kissing Harley
Relationships: Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 23
Kudos: 443





	In Ivy's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HarleyKissingIvy on Twitter, for Valentine's Day, because we refuse to let DC erase them. They deserve better than forehead kisses.

Breathe.

That was the key, Harley, ya gotta breathe.

Jesus baby nipples it was _hard._ No, not hard... _difficult._ Ivy’s lips were so _soft. Ivy_ was soft. The whole experience was like...like sipping champagne and lounging on silk cushions while being fed sweet chocolate treats and listening to sexy jazz and getting a foot rub. Kissing her was sensory _overload._ It was overwhelming.

She had to breathe, but she was terrified to do anything, because oh my gawd she didn’t want this to end. She wanted to be kissed like this forever. She could spend the rest of her life just experiencing Ivy’s mouth, her soft lips, her teasing tongue slipping in, almost shyly, to dance with hers.

It’s not like she could pull away.

One of Ivy’s hands was lightly cupping her cheek, Ivy’s delicate, long, lady-like fingers caressing her, her sharp green nails indenting Harley’s skin, and her other hand snaked around the back of Harley’s head, pulling her, capturing her, possessing her, owning her. Not in a cruel way, honestly, not like--

No, she couldn’t even dredge up a memory about that right now. All that mattered was the way she made a sexy, purring _mmmmmm_ as she kissed Harley...the way Harley’s heart was thudding in her chest. She kissed Harley like it was their very first kiss--no, like it was the first kiss anyone had ever had. A primal kiss that was searing itself into Harley’s lizard brain, striking a blow in her genetic memory alongside the basic functions of life. It was a kiss her body needed the same way it needed oxygen or food. 

It wasn’t just about sex, but oh snap right then, at that moment, Harley was so aroused, so hot, so goddamned fucking horny that every other instance she could remember being turned on felt like sitting in a tub of ice water and watching C-Span. Her whole body was liquid fire, and even though Ivy was stretched out next to her, just her body lightly resting against Harley’s with only the fullness of her breasts pressed close and her hands taking ownership of Harley, of that kiss, not really turning it into a full prelude to sex just yet, not touching her that way, Harley knew she’d do anything for more, she was completely defeated, full on surrender.

The way Ivy was kissing her was love. She loved Harley so much, because no one would kiss like that without real emotion. Poison Ivy was the best kisser in the world, Harley had no doubt. She used it, she weaponized it, in a way no one else did. Harley’d seen her tie a cherry stem into six knots with her tongue, no plant powers needed, and Ivy knew how to use that tongue for...other things. Ivy didn’t express real emotion well with her words, and Harley knew only a little of Ivy’s story, she wasn’t a sharer, but she understood the beautiful meta human and former villainess, had as tragic an origin as everyone else in Harley’s social circle. Ivy kissed a lot of bad people.

But this kiss...this kiss was only for Harley. Only Harley got kissed like this, with this kind of love. Ivy kissed her like a man dying of thirst finding an oasis, like a person drowning grasping at a life preserver. When she kissed Harley, the whole world shrank to just this moment, this bed, this dingy apartment, the feel of her hands and perfect fingers, the sweet smell of her hair (today it was straight up roses, appropriate for Valentine’s Day.) 

For a few moments, nothing else mattered but that love, and Harley felt tears pricking her eyes, because she wanted to cling to it, never let it go, never stop. Her entire life, people had been taking advantage of her capacity for love, but Ivy’s kiss told her there was at least one person in all the world that wanted her without judgement, desired her, protected her.

That kiss told her that Ivy would always love her, would never stop loving her, because no one could kiss like that and not mean it. Ivy, who was always so powerful and badass, who was as unstoppable as a gnarled old oak tree on the hill, made herself vulnerable with that kiss, and Harley felt a tear run down her cheek, because she knew...she KNEW...Ivy trusted her again after past betrayals. She knew that Ivy’d opened herself back up, and right then and there Harley vowed she’d never break that trust again.

She was ride or die for Poison Ivy, forever. For eternity. She’d never risk losing this kiss or hurting the woman who was its architect.

And now she was crying, big tears squeezing out, and suddenly Ivy broke it, pulling back, a look of confusion her pretty, perfect features.

“Harl--?” she started.

“I,” she struggled to get it out over the lump in her throat, cheeks wet, “I love you,” she wanted to put what she felt into Ivy’s name, to write sonnets about the sound it made when she spoke it, to spout poetry at the way Ivy’s green eyes were smouldering in the dim light of the little apartment, or the way her red curls framed her heart-shaped face. She didn’t have the words--she was just an ex therapist that dressed like a clown and hit people with a bat. She wasn’t WORTHY of the Goddess cradling her, but in Ivy’s eyes, she was beautiful. She was perfect. She was Harley freaking Quinn and she could conquer the world, and that made Harley cry harder, because no one else on Earth saw her that way. “Red,” she finished, even though that word was so woefully inadequate it actually made Harley angry, because you couldn’t reduce someone so perfect down to just a dumb nickname and--

Ivy smiled at her, her full lips curling up, the secret smile she only ever gave Harley. And then she was kissing her face, taking away the tears, and even though she was just a therapist who liked swinging a bat, she knew that was a metaphor for so much more.

“I love,” she kissed her, soft lips drying tears, “You too,” more soft kisses, on her cheeks, near her eyes, “My cute little psycho.” She finished with a smile, her soft, deep, sexy voice purring it, and Harley managed a hiccupped laugh that was much sob as mirth.

“Never let me go?” She asked, and she looked in Ivy’s eyes, really looked deep down, and she knew the answer...she could see it so plainly in those green depths.

“We’re forever.” Ivy confirmed, and Harley sobbed again, breaking into more crying, because she didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve HER, but Ivy pulled her close anyway, hooking a leg around her, molding to her, and Harley forgot everything, forgot where she ended, forgot where Ivy began, because she knew...she KNEW...they were forever, nothing could stop them, nothing could break them up. Harley knew because she was a better, stronger person--

_In Ivy’s eyes._


End file.
